Many attempts have been made to provide clip-on sunglasses for people wearing spectacles which obviates the necessity for carrying two pairs of glasses. While these clip-on sunglasses have been mildly successful, several problems have been noted. For one thing, most of these clip-on type sunglasses have a pair of spring fingers that extend downwardly and clip on to the rear side of the spectacle lenses for holding the sunglasses in place. Examples of such types of retaining means are shown in the U.S. Pat. to Loughner No. 3,876,295 and to Lindblom No. 3,010,364. It is very difficult to fabricate such clip-on sunglasses that fit a wide variety of spectacles with the result that many are loose and tend to joggle or not be tightly held thereon. Also, some of such clip-on sunglasses include sight impeding clips or the like which extend over the surface of the spectacle lens.
An even more prevalent problem existing with more contemporary spectacles is that the types of clip-on sunglasses previously designed for the plastic or horn-rim type glasses either do not fit or now fit so loosely as to be completely unacceptacle. By contemporary spectacles in this application, what is meant is the wire frame type spectacles which are returning to popularity. Substantially all of this type of spectacle includes a reinforcing wire or bar which extends from the upper edge of one spectacle lens to the upper edge of the other spectacle lens. This bar makes it very difficult for conventional or available clip-on sunglasses to be satisfactorily used. It is with this type of spectacle that the present invention is concerned.